onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JustSomeDude.../Which User Do You Miss The Most?
It's been a weird week over here at the wiki. We've been dealing a lot with the resignations of several longtime users: An admin (The great User:Roranoa zoro), a rollback (The fantastically helpful User:Zodiaque), and a chat mod (The uhh.. incorrigible User:Imhungry4444.. Do people actually say "incorrigible"?) And we've also been discussing the idea of what to do with inactive mods. It's had me digging through a lot of old forums, and thinking about how users just come and go here. So I've decided to make a blog about some of our gone-but-not-forgotten friends! The question is simple: Of all the inactive users here, who do you miss the most and why? Respond in the comments! This would be a terrible blog if I didn't answer my own question though. So here's my answer: User:Sff9. There was really no struggle for this one. Sff was a fantastic user and later admin whose ability to always discuss things peacefully and calmly is something I truly aspire to (but will probably never get to...). To this date, Sff remains the only editor on the wiki I've never have a heated argument with, and we disagreed on a lot of issues. Every time we argued, it always had a calm, and almost academic feeling to it. It always felt like a real discussion of the issue, and we never even thought about who we arguing with. And the code! Oh my god, the code! And the teaching! Oh my Sff, the teaching! I wouldn't know even half the shit I do today, if it wasn't for Sff talking to me endlessly in PMs about stuff. And the best part about the whole thing was how patient Sff was, explaining things to me maybe 3 different times, in 3 different ways without showing a hint of annoyance. I hope one day I can do the same to other users. And who could forget the myth surrounding Sff of being a genderless God?! And finally, one of the things I respect most about Sff is the way that Sff left us: By resigning with no prompting other than Sff's own knowledge of Sff's own inactivity. As far as I know, Sff was the first admin to do this here. (Though Roa just did the same, and that's just as admirable!) I too plan to leave the wiki in the same way when my time comes. And also, I'd like to give an honorable mention to User:Pacifista15. He also had a way discussing things and a base of knowledge that I really admired. He had such skill that had he remained active he'd surely have been admin a long time ago. It's not all sad though, as I have to say I'm really impressed with the current userbase we have! And some new members of the community are really impressing me now. One final thing: If you post in the comments any kind of joke about missing any one of Galaxy's 9000 accounts, I will delete it without hesitation. Have fun! Category:Blog posts